Dudladdin
Badly Drawn Rainbow's second spoof of Aladdin. Cast *Aladdin - Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Princess Jasmine - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) *Genie - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Jafar - Mal (Total Drama) *Iago - Meowth (Pokemon) *Abu - Sugar (A Little Snow Fairy Sugar) *Magic Carpet - Charizard (Pokemon) *Sultan - Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls) *Rajah - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Duncan (Total Drama) *Razoul's Guards - Vito, Chester, Matihoba Smith and Sveltana (Total Drama) *Peddler - Pterano (The Land Before Time) *Gazeem the Thief - Mike (Total Drama) *Prince Achmed - Noah (Total Drama) *Omar the Melon Seller - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Banzai (The Lion King) *Old Jafar - Courtney (Total Drama) *Elephant Abu - Redclaw (The Land Before Time) *Snake Jafar - Tippy's Herd's Leader (The Land Before Time) *Genie Jafar - The Hydra (Hercules) Place Cast *Agrabah - Fairy Tale World (Regal Academy) *Marketplace of Agrabah - All Characters (Regal Academy) *Aladdin's Home - Tower (Tangled) *Lamp - Rapunzel's Tiara (Tangled) *End of the Earth as itself Parts *Dudladdin part 1 - "Fairy Tale World Nights"/A Dark Night/Sir Dudley Ding Dong on the Run *Dudladdin part 2 - "One Jump Ahead"/Sir Dudley Ding Dong Fights with Prince Noah *Dudladdin part 3 - "One Jump Ahead (reprise)"/Princess Rose Cinderella's Dream *Dudladdin part 4 - Mal and Twilight's Conversation/Trouble in the Marketplace/Mal's Evil Plan *Dudladdin part 5 - Sir Dudley Ding Dong Arrested (Part 1) *Dudladdin part 6 - Sir Dudley Ding Dong Arrested (Part 2) *Dudladdin part 7 - Sir Dudley Ding Dong Escapes with a CIT *Dudladdin part 8 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Dudladdin part 9 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2; A Narrow Escape) *Dudladdin part 10 - The Amazing All-Powerful Rapunzel (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Dudladdin part 11 - The Amazing All-Powerful Rapunzel (Part 2) *Dudladdin part 12 - Twilight Upbraids Mal *Dudladdin part 13 - Rapunzel's Dream ("When Will My Life Begin?")/Sir Dudley Ding Dong's First Wish *Dudladdin part 14 - Mal Makes his Move/"Prince Dudley"/Twilight Rides on Charizard *Dudladdin part 15 - Sir Dudley Ding Dong Argues with Rapunzel *Dudladdin part 16 - Sir Dudley Ding Dong Goes to Rose Cinderella *Dudladdin part 17 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World"/Sir Dudley Ding Dong Almost Spills the Beans *Dudladdin part 18 - Sir Dudley Ding Dong and Rose Cinderella's Kiss/Sir Dudley Ding Dong Gets Ambushed *Dudladdin part 19 - Mal Gets Exposed/Sir Dudley Ding Dong's Depression/Meowth Steals the Tiara *Dudladdin part 20 - Mal's Dark Wishes/"Prince Dudley (reprise)" *Dudladdin part 21 - The Ends of the Earth/Sir Dudley Ding Dong vs Mal (Part 1) *Dudladdin part 22 - Sir Dudley Ding Ding vs Mal (Part 2) *Dudladdin part 23 - Sir Dudley Ding Dong vs Mal (Part 3) *Dudladdin part 24 - Happy End in Fairy Tale World/A Whole New Life/End Credits Clips * Total Drama Island (2007) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (2012) * Total Drama All-Stars (2013) * Total Drama: Pahkitew Island (2014) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong * The Land Before Time (1988-2007) * The Lion King * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Pete's Dragon (1977) * Pokemon * Skunk Fu! * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Regal Academy * Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Beauty and the Beast * Classic Mickey Mouse Shorts * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Classic Donald Duck Shorts * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Oliver and Company * Tangled * Lady and the Tramp * LeapFrog * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Cinderella * Sleeping Beauty * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers * Mulan * Scout and Friends * The Rescuers * Little Einsteins * The Jungle Book * Go Diego Go! * Fishtronaut * Dumbo * The Emperor's New Groove * Robin Hood * The Brave Little Toaster * A Bug's Life * Thomas and Friends * LionKingHeart Fantasy Films * Hercules Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Badly Drawn Rainbow Category:Total Drama Films, Inc.